


Movie Night

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Another rewritten story. This time Kristy and her friends decide to have movie night at separate houses. This time it was old movie night and not current. What did they decide on? Find out!





	Movie Night

Mary Anne didn’t show up for a while since she and Dawn wanted to walk some dogs. We walk them together, but somehow Mary Anne and Dawn wanted to spend time between them and the dogs. That was fine with us.

When they get back, it would be suppertime. Stacey usually makes dinner every day, but Mary Anne offered to do it tonight. I’m sure Mary Anne has already came up with an idea on what to do.

When she and Dawn came back from after taking the dogs back home, she made pizza. That’s what she decided on. She knows what kind of pizza we like since we do it once in a while. This time we didn’t order pizza. She did it homemade, and that’s not very often we have homemade pizza.

Tonight we had planned to watch movies, but separately. Dawn would be with Mary Anne at her house while the rest of us went to spend the night at my place since I live in a mansion because my mother married a millionaire. Movie night at my house seemed to be the best idea, so we agreed on it.

We had pizza at Mary Anne’s, so we we’re finished, we all are going to my place so Dawn and Mary Anne could have some alone time, which we didn’t mind. While at our meeting today, which is Friday, we already decided on what movies to watch tonight, even though we were doing it in other houses.

When it was time to leave, we all agreed we would see each other at school on Monday. None of us had baby – sitting jobs this weekend, so it was a good idea to catch up on movie night. We decided to watch Heidi and Bright Eyes, which had the actress Shirley Temple. We’ve never seen her movies before, so we went ahead to do that.

Our other friends, Mallory and Jessi weren’t invited this time to sleep over and watch the videos with us. They were comfortable with that. We all agreed to talk about the movies at school on Monday.

When we arrived at the mansion, I led them upstairs to my bedroom. The television was downstairs, but we wanted to put our things away first. My brothers were out doing other things, so they don’t need to be around us while watching Shirley Temple.

Bright Eyes was a good movie. We all enjoyed it. The movie took place on Christmas. It was a sad and good movie. It was a good thing Mary Anne wasn’t around so she wouldn’t have to cry at the movie. Like I was just saying, it was Christmas, her mother died and she to get adopted by three people. They were aviators. She always had a fun time with that.

We wondered what Mary Anne and Dawn thought of the movie Heidi. My mom mentioned Shirley Temple when we agreed to watch movies this weekend. We never heard of Shirley Temple until Mom mentioned her. Even though the actress was from a long time ago before my time, the younger generation was able to see this actress and her characters with the movies. We’re not a fan of old movies, but we thought we would do something different instead of Disney and all of those other movies.

When we were eating pizza earlier, Mary Anne and I weren’t talking to each other. We somehow had an argument and haven’t spoken much to each other, and that included the meeting today. It’s been a few days since that happened. We would apologize when we’re ready. Even when I was eating pizza, I was still invited to join my friends. I was actually the one who started the argument by accident. It was a good thing our friends weren’t there to be involved in the argument between us. We didn’t want to put the other girls in the middle.

I told Mom that we enjoyed the movies she mentioned before we agreed to have separate sleepovers. Good choice, Mom, I told myself. Maybe from now on we’ll do recommendations in the future.


End file.
